Escaping Memories
by Pixie Kat
Summary: AU: Lovable Kagome isn't one to take too many things personally...it's just when Inuyasha gets under her skin, all hell can errupt. And what's more personal than bringing up memories of her dead father? IK, SM


Wow…I'm actually back to writing things…after reading so many wonderful stories, I have motivation once again to write. It only took me about 9 months…oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, do you think that I would be here writing for free? Hell nah!  
  
Escaping Memories  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi?"  
  
"Y-yes?" her voice quivered.  
  
"I'm afraid we have some bad news to tell you."  
  
The woman clutched her daughter's hand tightly. Her son was grabbing onto her leg. The family was awaiting what drastic news was about to be received. One light overhead flickered.  
  
"He has passed…"  
  
"Aggghhh!!" Kagome bolted straight up in her bed. She clutched her chest, feeling her heart beat race along with her breathing. 'Damn…'  
  
Sunlight shined through the delicate lacey curtains hanging over clean windows creating dancing patterns all over her bedroom. The blue tint to her walls created a soothing, peaceful environment that calmed even the angriest people. However, the color was doing nothing to calm Kagome's nerves that moment.  
  
She looked around the room. All of her décor was bright and cheery, much like her personality. Though at that particular moment, she wanted nothing more to do than cry.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes remembering that dreadful day.  
  
"He has passed…I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome bawled into her mother's shoulder, who was frozen in shock. Sota, her little brother, started screaming and ran into his father's hospital room. A couple nurses chased after him, trying to calm the little boy down.  
  
A tear glistened down Mrs. Higurashi's cheek and fell on Kagome's head. She squeezed her daughter tightly, giving some support and receiving some as well. 'How can he be…?'  
  
Sota's screams softened into huge sobs as he cried, "No daddy! No!!"  
  
His mother released Kagome and headed towards her five year old son, leaving her all alone. The medicinal scents overpowered her senses as she was losing all coherent thoughts.  
  
Kagome felt dizzy. She practically fell into the battered brown chair. Then she shivered, chills running through her entire body. The gray walls were closing in on her, reminding her that she lived in a suffocating world of injustices.  
  
One day she will get vengeance.  
  
"Kagome! Time to get up!" her mother called from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
She flopped back down and covered herself with the fluffy quilt, making the world around her disappear. Why go out into it anyway?  
  
"Kagome! Get up!!" This time her mother's voice was louder and closer.  
  
The teenager growled and sat up in frustration. "I'm up Mom!"  
  
"Good, come down and get your breakfast then."  
  
Kagome rolled out of her warm bed and pattered down the stairs, cursing at the morning birds. When she reached the bottom of the velvety stair steps, she stubbed her toe into the small table sitting underneath an enormous antique oil painting.  
  
In the kitchen, the chef had many plates of various toasts and spreads, eggs, and sausages atop the pink granite countertops.  
  
"Good morning Kagome," her grandfather muttered into his coffee cup.  
  
She grabbed a plate and stacked her pancakes a mile high. "Morning Gramps." The syrup was on the kitchen table, luring Kagome to sit.  
  
"Dear," her mother started, " are you okay?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "Uh, yeah…why do you ask?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's face shifted into her sympathetic look that always tore down Kagome when she had guilt or a confession. "Your eyes aren't as clear today."  
  
Kagome slowly chewed her pancakes. "I had the same dream again."  
  
All eyes were on Kagome.  
  
"I dreamt of the hospital again. That day. I dreamt it all over again."  
  
The house became silent. Even the maid stopped vacuuming and let the family mourn for a little in peace.  
  
"I know it's hard. Just remember that I'm here if you need to talk, okay honey?"  
  
She nodded her head slightly as she looked down at her plate. Her appetite was gone, and stared with glazed eyes. Then she realized that Sota wasn't there. Her head lifted up but she saw no little brother.  
  
"Hey mom, where's Sota?"  
  
She scooped up another helping of scrambled eggs when she answered, "Oh he went to school earlier this morning to help his group finish a project."  
  
'Good, I don't have to take him to school today,' Kagome thought.  
  
She cleared off her breakfast plate and got up from the table while a maid came swooping down to retrieve her empty dish. Kagome walked across the luscious carpet in the living area to the huge front oak door. "Bye mom! Bye gramps!" she called as she stepped outside.  
  
"Say, do you know why Snoop needs an umbrella?"  
  
She groaned… "Why Shippo?"  
  
"Because it was a drizzle!"  
  
The young teen nearly keeled over laughing so hard that his face was turning blue. Sango rolled her eyes, 'anyone that smart shouldn't even try at those lame jokes…'  
  
Shippo was only 15, but he was a graduating senior that year, just like Sango and Kagome. Even though he was young, he beat all the seniors in grades and knew all of the subjects and material better than even the elder teachers. He was so smart in fact that Harvard had wished that he finished his high school career in one of their special programs and immediately start college courses. However, Shippo turned it down so he could take advantage of the little high school social life that he was given. And knowing Kagome and Sango really opened him up to a new world.  
  
Sango was a tough chickie, and nearly every guy wanted her. In fact, so many people liked her there was a Sango Underground Admirer Club also known as SUAC. Everyone was sworn to secrecy about keeping their hormonal feelings to a minimum, except at meetings, unless they actually enjoyed being beaten to a bloody pulp. There were some though who did express their feelings and suffered greatly. No one willingly admitted they liked her, but she still had many friends, guy ones included.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was the sweet girl next door. She was generous with people, got along with most of the student body, was an idol for lost freshman, and was simplistically a natural beauty. The fact that none of her personality nor appearances were fake really attracted people to her. Also, her hard working skills made her a top scholar of the school.  
  
"Hey Shippo," Sango pointed out to the parking lot, "there's Kagome."  
  
"Okay, let's meet up with her."  
  
The duo walked alongside the curb and headed straight to Kagome's forest green Beemer Z3.  
  
"Hi guys! What's up?"  
  
"Do you know why Snoop Dogg needs an umbrella?" Shippo started.  
  
"No…?" she answered while seeing Sango slap her forehead and shook it in shame.  
  
"You don't want to get him started with that. Shippo…I hate to tell you this, but your jokes suck. You are the smartest guy in the school, in the world most likely, but your jokes just suck." Sango shook her head once more and walked ahead of them when Kagome dug her backpack out of her car.  
  
Shippo was a little bummed out, but Kagome's smile reassured him.  
  
"So Kagome, how's the application to that college of pharmacy?" Shippo inquired. Sango looked back in interest.  
  
"Well," she started, "I still need two more letters of recommendation, but other than that it's coming along. I finished the huge essay last night. I need it checked." As she rambled off all the formalities, her brain was thinking ahead of herself. She thought herself to be a coward because she wanted to be a doctor, especially after her father died. She disliked how doctors could mistreat the patient when accidents happen.  
  
Especially when its fatal.  
  
But since Kagome was deathly scared of hospitals now, there was no way she could work in one everyday. So she settled for becoming a pharmacist. They rarely had to step foot in that death trap.  
  
As they walked into the prison they called high school, Kagome looked around. 'Wow, in just a couple of weeks I will never have to step foot in this place again. It's kinda surreal. Is this really happening?'  
  
Just then a water balloon came crashing on the sidewalk almost splashing all three of them.  
  
'Oh yeah, it's time.'  
  
"Sorry!!"  
  
Kagome turned around to the voice, seeing Miroku running towards them. "Oh great," sighed Sango. "Here comes prince charming," she droned in an even tone.  
  
Miroku caught up to them with a red water balloon in his hand, panting from the excitement. "Sorry, I didn't mean to almost hit y---"  
  
Right then a blue balloon popped out of nowhere and splashed on Miroku's head, spraying everyone else.  
  
"Man!" Sango wiped the water off of her shoulders and shirt, which just happened to be white.  
  
Kagome started laughing. Soon, Miroku opened his eyes and was awestruck at how the now see-through shirt clung to Sango.  
  
She gave him the evil eye. "You pervert!!" as she swung her heavy backpack at his ribcage.  
  
"No! I was…!"  
  
"Hey Miroku! Finally caught what was coming did ya?" a cocky voice bellowed out from the tree above. A teenaged boy jumped out and landed gracefully in front of them.  
  
"Inuyasha, a little help?" as he dodged one of Sango's powerful swings.  
  
"Ha ha! No buddy, your on your own!"  
  
Miroku flipped the birdie and ran off with Sango chasing close at his heels. "That's the last time I have a water balloon fight with you!!" he yelled out towards Inuyasha's direction.  
  
"That's the last time you'll ever have to fight! I'm gonna kill you!!" Sango screamed.  
  
Which is more terrifying.  
  
With the two teens gone, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, then turned away, each then going their separate ways. Slow to recognize his friends parted, he followed Kagome.  
  
"Say Kagome, you still mad at Inuyasha?"  
  
She tensed up. They were at a party up in the hillside in an expensive mansion, where Kouga lived. Everything was normal. She was having fun with friends, dancing up a storm and gabbing her life away. When Kouga started flirting with her, there was a sudden rampage heard in the back of the room. A drunk Inuyasha started running towards Kouga in a jealous rage, colliding into an angry wolf demon. They wrestled on the floor knocking over tables full of food and running over people. Inuyasha caused a minor flesh wound on Kouga's arm, while he had a cut on his forehead.   
  
Kagome was confused. Inuyasha and her never really talked much, just the casual talk amongst strangers in class. Why was he all of the sudden being so possessive? Did he know that she had a secret crush on him?  
  
Everyone knew that Kagome liked Inuyasha, but to start a fight over her was just ridiculous.  
  
"Stay away from my Kikyo!!"  
  
Kagome froze.  
  
"Kikyo?" Her heart was racing, thudding hard against her chest.  
  
Inuyasha got up from the floor and grabbed Kagome's shoulders. "Don't leave me please!" he said. He gently shook her looking deep into her warm gray eyes.  
  
'I can't like him. He's still hung over Kikyo. And he thinks that I'm her!'  
  
"Uh, I'm Kagome…"  
  
Inuyasha looked her over. "Nuh uh!"  
  
"Yes!! I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha had a confused look on his face. All of the sudden, he squeezed her behind.  
  
"AGH!!"  
  
"Nope, not Kikyo." Then the drunk Inuyasha passed out.  
  
So, what did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I need a cool name for this sucker. Even the chapter. I suck at names. If it was a little boring, its partly because in this chapter I'm introducing the characters. Sorry! So tell me what yall thought and so I can get the inspiration to finish this story. Check ya laters!!  
  
Pixie Kat 


End file.
